


Unexpected Travels

by Pixxyofice



Category: Miitopia
Genre: All ships that are tagged are heavily hinted at. Others are just... A bit less so, Gen, In case you couldnt tell its a sorta novelization of miitopia, More characters to be added as the arcs go on, Rating may change later because i might let a curse slip and have to change the rating accordingly, Sorry for all the peeps you dont know, That comes with the territory with this sorta game, There will be a lot, also me: watches some videos to make sure i get the Plot Right, i dont know some of them either, me: guess i'll do this from the top of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: The moment a mysterious voice started to talk to her, she was destined for saving the world. But she didn't realize it, for she was in a game and therefore could not recognize what sort of potential she had.And also, she was excited to get powers. Who wouldn't?---A writing project where I attempt to write my miitopia journey from the top of my head. Some details may be screwed up because of this.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun gleamed bright in the sky, barely blocked by clouds to weaken the heat. The grass shone with the light of the sun, and the flowers poking out from the occasional blade of grass soaked up the sun, perking up as it did so.

A relatively young girl, wearing a basic pink shirt-pants combo and a purse around her body, wandered into the field, searching around. Her hair was black, and reached her shoulders. Her skin was a pale white. Her shoes had barely any dirt on them. She kept her green eyes observing.

Butterflies and Moths fluttered around the occasional piles of rock that remained in this place claimed by nature. The girl came upon a flower, and she bent down and plucked it out of the ground, observing it.

"...this is a bit boring." She remarked, shoving the flower into her purse. She twisted her lip, seeming to mock someone. " _Oh, Pix, adventuring won't be that bad! You'll have plenty to look at, plenty to do! Your older sister is doing it, why can't you?_ " The small girl yawned, and she barely put her hand in front of her mouth to cover it. She sighed, and smiled to herself. "Oh well. At least it's peaceful. Makes me a bit creative."

She glanced up to the sky, and Pix froze, green eyes focused on something that definitely shouldn't be there.

_Eyes_. Floating eyes that weren't attached to a head, just... Bouncing there. 

A nearby butterfly flapped it's wings, landing on a cluster of flowers. The moment it landed, the eyes descended suddenly into the creature, emitting a bizzare glow of light. Pix watched as the butterfly grew larger, wings extending to fit the new features given to it- actual eyes.

The butterfly closed its now huge wings, and opened them. The eyes widened, showing feral pupils.

Pix decided she should do something to not get potentially killed by the new menace. She ran. She booked it as fast as her little legs could take her, not willing to look back at the horrifying thing.

She ran past many little hills of rocks, and stomped over patches of flowers. Pix, soon enough, couldn't stand running anymore and stopped, doubled over. Breathing labored, she took a look up from the slightly spinning ground, and muttered, "Where am I?"

Straightening herself up, Pix went to check the map she had curled into her bag. Her hand entered into it, and she swirled it around, trying to contact paper of some sort. Her fingers only met her extra pair of clothes, the flower she stuffed into there earlier, snacks... And no map.

_...Who needs a map?_

Pix looked up from her bag and noticed rooftops. Her eyebrows went up, and her green eyes were slightly wide. A town! Populated, too! She needed a rest and some people to tell about the butterflies with human eyes. 

Inhaling, Pix looked around at the blue skies, admiring how clear it was, compared to back home. The black-haired girl approached the town, nervousness growing at every step. How would they react? Would they believe her?

Her foot hit cobblestone, and she saw a man with white hair and a focused face staring off into the distance. There was no turning back now. She had to do at least something. Pix approached the man, debating on how to break the news.


	2. This Is Where You Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fustrated at the town's shenanigans, Pix goes to the mayor, who has a wicked yellow beard and an odd smile.
> 
> Then Pix gets roped into the biggest adventure ever. She just doesn't know it yet.

Nobody. Not a single soul believed her. The town was very, very friendly, though. Pix liked the general feel of it, with the guide being surprisingly carefree, and grandma tending to a shop of food, a mom and her litle kid with a beard drawn on his face, a couple, and the guy with masks.

Pix wasn't very keen on him, for some reason. None of them would listen to her or believe her when she tried to tell them. The traveler sighed, tapping her foot on the ground. Who in the world was she gonna go to tell of the dangerous butterfly outside the town?

The answer came with a jolly laugh that somehow sent a shiver down her spine. Pix jolted up, and turned around towards the source. A guy with a magnificent yellow beard, beady eyes, a wicked smile, and a floppy red hat had surprised her while she was thinking.

"Did I surprise you? Sorry about that." He rubbed behind his neck, a guilty look on his face. "Well, it looks like you've been around our main town area. How are you liking this so far, Adventurer?"

"I'm-" Pix paused for a second. Thoughts flickered through her head, and her ears twitched. She nodded her head, and said, "I'm fine. This place is nice."

The bearded guy laughed again, which also creeped Pix out again. His smile was still wide on his face. "Glad to hear that! This town isn't a big one, but it's homely, for sure." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Though, being Mayor, I kinda have to-" His attention was grabbed by something up in the sky, and his voice died in his throat.

Pix looked up after him, a little scared that the butterfly came after her like she thought it would.

_Autoassign Autoassign_

A strange voice cut into her mind, and it was like her vision blurred, blocking out the face of whoever was floating in the sky.

_Merlin, Dark Lord_

Suddenly, everything snapped back into clarity. The sky had turned purple, affected by the influence in the sky. A figure, floating and in a dark purple robe, was in the sky, getting closer to the town. The sky followed with the figure, deepening the shade above the sky the closer the guy got.

When they were close enough, a wicked smile bore onto their slightly-shaven face. The figure laughed with a definite male voice... Under all the creepy hissing undertones. 

Pix pressed herself against the wall behind her.

**"I've found myself a playplace, hmm?"** The robed figure laughed again, looking over the town, who was cowering against whatever was nearby. His blank brown eyes searched across the town, sparking when he found an orange-clad man and a blond pig-tailed woman clinging into each other.  **"Hah! I am the Dark Lord Merlin!"**  Merlin curled up his painted, sharp nails, and smacking his hands together.

With the smack came screeches.

Pix saw the faces of most of the people she had interacted with fly off into the sky, and arrange themselves near the Dark Lord, glowing with the same glow she saw with the floating eyes earlier.

**"I sure do hope you enjoyed, puny ones."** Merlin laughed, spinning the face of the kid on one finger. It still had a scribbled on beard.  **"You all have tasted TRUE fear today! Listen up, faceless freaks! You are now stuck with a life of wordless terror! Get used to it!"** Merlin placed the face back next to him, and Pix could see the distress on the floating faces.

She couldn't do anything. Not when he could do that.

**"For those who have been spared... Watch your loved ones suffer without their precious looks... Despair for me!"** Merlin laughed, and he snapped his fingers. Within the instant, he had faded off into the sky with the faces.

The sky still remained the dark purple it was before.

The mayor was starting to cry, so Pix decided to leave him alone by wandering through the city. The guy selling masks was huddled on the ground, exhaling through the nose he had left. The orange-clad man with a fancy hat was pulling the body of his loved one close to him, muttering something Pix couldn't hear. The city, without its life, was terrifying.

Pix heard the worried whispers of a mother, and approached the brown-haired woman, glancing for the child. The child's body was slumped on the floor, a few remnants of the scribble beard on his face.

"Don't panic, Haruhi... You can do this... You can withstand this..." The mother whispered, clenching onto something in her hand. Pix blinked at her, and got closer, wondering what to say.

Haruhi noticed Pix first. The mother coughed into her fist, and placed both of her hands in front of her, clenching them together. "Hello... Adventurer... It seems you're still here? That's good." Haruhi smiled, but it wasn't full. It reverted to a frown as she muttered, "My little Gabe... His face was stolen... And I want to do something..."

Pix tried to think of what to do. Just standing here wouldn't help at all... Pix couldn't just leave after seeing this first-hand...

"I'll go do something about it." Pix said, her voice shaky. The black-haired girl was internally screaming, but she kept a cool face on the outside. "I'll try to get your kid's face back."

"Really?!" Haruhi exclaimed, eyes widening and her shoulders bunching. The brown-haired mother thought for a bit, placing a hand to her chin. She looked down at her hand, and realized she was holding something. "Oh... I don't have much money... But take this."

An Amulet was pushed into Pix's hands.

"It's a special family heirloom. Keep it, I have plenty more." Haruhi's smile was wide, but the way she was fidgeting suggested her last statement was false. "Please get Gabe's face back."

* * *

The slime had a face on it now. Why did the slime have a face on it? Pix stepped away from the yellow glittering thing, wondering when the sky had turned to the dark blue of night.

The Dark Lord was wandering outside of town, of course. Pix just had to encounter him. Then she did an utterly suicidal move of asking him for Gabe's face back.

_Nonononononononononono-_

The girl shivered, trying to get away from the slime with Gabe's face on it. She tripped, and the slime quickly caught up with her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped something would happen.

With a bright flash of light, something did happen. The amulet leaped out of Pig's bag, and cast a protective barrier, spurring the slime backwards. Pix rolled over on the ground, trying to register what just happened.

Hey, Pix. Ya hearin' me?

"Er." Pix got up from the ground, trying to piece out where she was now. One moment, she was behind a barrier, and the next she was in a realm of purples and blues. Butterflies of white floated around the realm, and Pix felt like she wasn't actually standing on anything, but just... Floating.

I am taking that as a yes. Excellent! A good fortune I have come across!

Pix blinked. Okay, the amulet may be talking to her. That was the logical thing to assume, right?

You'd be absolutely right, champ! Now... You may not believe what I'm gonna say... But I'm a guardian spirit. Been lying in there for a while now!

Pix thought on this information. "How long?"

Unimportant. You are in trouble, and I can't keep you here for long. I'm calling out for rusting in the pendant. I can help you out.

"That'd be nice." Pix said, rolling her shoulder. "How so?"

Job Classes. Pick one of the following: Warrior, Mage-

Pix felt like a small chord struck with her on the word Mage. She interrupted, "Mage! Mage!"

Eager! Well, uh.... I... Bestoweth upon ye the power of a guardian! Hrrgh...

Pix felt like she was floating again, and the surroundings flashed away, replaced by the night sky and the yellow slime in her face.

Pix felt at her side, and felt at nice clothing that was much smoother than the clothing she had before. She was also holding a stick wand.

Well. She didn't really grasp on how to cast magic... But Pix did know the art of smacking something in the face. So she prepared her stick, and leapt towards the slime.

 


	3. Battles of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pix goes and gets her butt kicked. Her guardian spirit is amused, but sends aid just because he needs to.

Pix grumbled to herself, rubbing at her chest. The slime had hit her the first chance it got, and it kept aiming for that area. The hat flopped around on her head, and she reached up to grab at it. She actually had magic running through her veins now… she was actually a mage...

**Good work, Pix!** The guardian cheered, and Pix felt a little embarrassed.  **That child should be safe now!**

“That’s good to know.” Pix smiled to herself, feeling proud. The mage scratched at her neck, not used to the bundle of fabric resting around it.

**You should make your way back to Greenhorne** , The voice said,  **Check on the little guy, ya know?**

“I mean… If I have to.” Pix shrugged, and turned back around, waving her wand absentmindedly in the air.

\---

Out in the road again. Pix twirled the wand again, listening to the birds chirp in the air. Helping the kid was nice, but how was she going to find the other faces?

**I could totally-**

“Shush,” she whispered to the air, gripping tighter on her wand. A tiny spark of fire spilled out of the wand, and Pix startled at the sudden warmth. Pix stared at the wand, then gripped tight on it again.

She focused on that brief flicker of fire she felt, and the wand sparked to life. A flame built on the tip of her wand, and built the more she focused into it. Pix waved the wand, and the fire launched itself from the wand and into the air, increasing in intensity before petering out.

“Whoa.”

**You’re a mage. Did you not expect this?**

Pix sighed, but shrugged. “I mean… I didn't expect it to just emerge like that. I imagined having to smack the enemies for a little bit longer.” The black-haired mage shivered, and started up another flame on the tip of her wand. She mentally commanded it to stay, and continued walk.

A moth flew up to her and screeched, big human eyes widening in an attempt to scare her. It worked, judging by the yelp that escaped Pix’s mouth. She stumbled backwards, falling onto her butt. Her wand almost slipped out her her hand, but she quickly grabbed it with both of her hands, focusing it in front of her.

The moth swooped down, oddly placed eyes directly on her. The mage let only her right hand hold onto the wand, and pointed it upwards. The moth swooped up, wings prepared to hit Pix, when the mage shut her eyes and swirled her wand in the air.

Something smacked across her face, and Pix winced, holding her left hand to the bruise. Pix scrambled to her feet, the moth flying after her. It looked slightly burned. Pix rose her wand into the air, creating another piece of fire on the tip of her wand. She spat the fire at the moth right as it was almost at her back. The moth made a noise, and fell to the ground, charred.

It twitched briefly, before the eyes on it popped off, causing Pix to jolt backwards. Her left hand on her heart and her right hand having a death grip on her wand, Pix watched as the eyes floated upwards into the sky.

**Good, good!** The voice said, cheerful,  **Defeating those monsters should return their face parts to their proper owners!**

“...never expected to be hearing those words combined together.” Pix mumbled, shoulders relaxing. “Well, I guess we should continue.”

**I think you mean you. I’m just the pendant in your pocket, after all!**

“Ugh, come on.” Pix rolled her eyes, continuing her trek on the path. She slipped her wand into her ‘belt', letting her eyes wander around the fields. Other than the one moth, there was nothing else of note. Nice, how she liked it.

Something smacked her in the back, and she let out a screech of pain as she hit the ground hard. Pushing her hands against the floor, she looked up to spot a moth in front of her… and another moth circling around her, preparing for a swoop.

_Oh no._

She went to grab at the wand at her belt, but she poked herself in the side, causing her to curse under her breath. She looked up at the moth in front of her, who was spinning in place, showing off their wings as if they had won.

“How in the world…” Pix mumbled, trying to grab at her wand again. The moth from above swooped and hit her back again, causing a hiss of pain and the wand to poke her again.

**Having a tough time, champ?** Pix could sense the sarcasm in the last word. She could imagine the eye roll.  **Luckily enough, this is the opportunity I need to pull more to your side!**

The pale mage blinked at thin air. “Excuse me?”

**Buddoh… Budday… BuhDEE!**

There was a bright flash of light. Pix squeezed her eyes shut, and heard noises of confusion from the moths.

After a few moments of silence, a slightly deeper voice mumbled, “How in the world did I get here?”

Pix peeked open her eyes, and found a black-skinned girl standing nearby, dressed in a fancy white cape and slightly silver armor. Lighter makeup was pat on her cheeks. The armored lady looked over to her, and the two’s eyes met.

_Help._

The armored girl scowled, and drew out her sword. “More of these things, huh? Well, there’s a warrior in these bones, and I’ll make honey from you moths!” The girl ran over, and smacked a moth to the ground.

_...whoa._

Taking the chance, Pix pushed herself from the ground, spinning herself around to face the moth that was above them again. Pix pulled out her wand without poking herself, and charged a little flame on her wand. The moth started to swoop again, and Pix sent out the fire, catching it as it swooped down. It screeched, but kept going.

The warrior slashed the moth beneath her, and stepped off of it slowly, watching as the pair of eyes popped off and flew into the sky. She turned around, flipping her black ponytail back behind her shoulders. She noticed Pix tense up, and a moth on fire barrel down into the mage. The warrior prepared her sword, but Pix swung around and sent a flame at the retreating enemy. The moth faltered, and the warrior leapt into the air, grabbing the moth and skewering it onto her sword.

When she landed on the ground, she kicked the moth off of her sword. Eyes peeled off of it, and flew into the sky.

Pix shuddered. “I’ll never get used to that.”

The warrior smirked. “Nice fighting. Looks like you’re sorta new, though.”

“Thanks for the compliment.” Pix said, keeping her wand firmly in her hand this time. “Well… uh, I don't want to keep you any longer, so-”

 **Nonsense. I brought her here just so you two could join up in an epic quest.** The warrior jumped, but quickly regained her composure and kept a smile on her face.  **Introduce yourselves.**

“...okay, uh.” Pix walked towards the warrior, looking up to actually look at her face. “I’m Pix. Newbie mage, apparently here to save the world from the Dark Lord. How about you?”

“Name’s Susan. I honestly got my skills because of the same thing.” The warrior smiled smugly this time, holding a hand on her hip. “So, off to save the world, hmm?”

Pix meekly nodded.

“Could I join you?”

Pix’s heart swelled for a moment, and she nodded. “Of course! You’re a warrior- and plus, traveling alone would’ve been bleh.”

Susan snorted. “Traveling alone is, indeed, a bleh. Nice to meet ya, Pix.”

“You too, Susan!”

**And with that, Susan has joined your party!**

“...are you going to explain the voice, Pix?” Susan asked, her smile turning into a frown. “They sound like they’re coming from everywhere.”

Pix sighed. She dug into her belt and pulled out the pendant, which was glowing slightly. “Alright, I’ll start from the beginning...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I hope y'all don't mind ocs.


	4. Conviently Placed Inns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first Inn. Happens to show up in the middle of the field. Well... Might as well go in if you have no tent and need a place to sleep!

The evening air soon turned to night, the stars peeking through the clouds drifting through the sky. The two girls wandering the path below looked up at them. Pix squinted her eyes, vision blurring. She rubbed at them, then looked up again. “It’s really late…”

“This is the time where we would get a tent out.” Susan said, crossing her arms and looking away from Pix. Susan frowned, and muttered, "I would get one out if I had one." Pix grabbed at her bag, and started to shuffle around various items in it. A pink-furred stuffed animal- a cat- fell out of the bag, and without blinking an eye, Pix grabbed it and shoved it back into the bag, patting its head once the deed was over.

Pix zipped up the bag, somehow looking more pale than she already was. "I don't have a tent."

Susan stiffened. "Oh." The Warrior turned back to the mage, and she flipped her ponytail over a shoulder, forcing the smile back onto her face. "Well, no big deal. We'll sleep on the grass." Pix scrunched her face together, her eyes narrowing. Susan laughed for a few brief moments, and muttered, "That's just what we have to-"

With a turn, Susan spotted something that wasn't supposed to be in the middle of a field. It was a huge building, with the sign I N N splayed out over the building's roof. Susan's words died in her throat. Pix perked up, and looked behind her.

"Wh-What?" Pix shot up from the ground, and quickly slung her bag around her shoulders. "Is that an Inn?!"

"I believe it is." Susan said, trying to relax back into her cool pose. She flicked her ponytail again, licking her lips. "That's... incredibly conveniently placed."

Pix opened up her bag and shuffled around in it. She pulled out a debit card, and her green eyes narrowed. "Let's just GO. I want to be inside, and I want to sleep."

\---

"The inn stay is free of charge!" The lady at the reception desk said, an off-putting smile plastered onto her face. "Any adventurers who are here are here free of charge! There are two beds per room, and can be customized to your liking! What color do you want the sheets?"

Pix slammed her hands on the table, and leaned in closer to the lady. She stage-whispered, "Give me fancy pink sheets on my bed."

Susan startled at the slam, but quickly recollected herself and walked up behind Pix. The black warrior leaned down to look the lady in the eyes, and she stated simply, "White ones, please."

"Okay!" The lady stared at them, and Pix pushed off of her tip toes, sighing at how tall the lady is. Susan continued staring into the lady's eyes, and found herself growing more and more concerned. Was the lady even breathing? Was it just her, or was the lady's skin a bit stretched out where it shouldn't be? Susan blinked right as the lady quipped, "Your room is ready, now, here's your key!"

A key materialized over Pix's head, and fell onto her. A sharp inhale followed the impact, and Pix bent down and picked it up. Susan bent down besides Pix and asked, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Pix sat up, followed by Susan. She started walking, looking for the number on her key. She flipped it over, inspected any ingravings on the side, and sighed. She rubbed her fingers over it, thinking. "I don't see a number on here..."

"Perhaps there isn't one." Susan said, crossing her arms and looking at the doors. Pix turned around a corner and walked up some stairs. Susan followed, not sure where they were going, but acting like she did. Pix turned another corner, and held the key out.

"Now, perhaps it's a second floor room? I would like the vie-"

The key vanished. The two stared at the empty space. Then a click vibrated through the air, and the door creaked open. Pix opened her mouth to speak. She blinked, closed her mouth, and entered the room. Susan looked at the door, and realized that the doors didn't have knobs or anything to open it with. Weird.

She entered the room, and saw a big, wonderful white bed, and a smaller, still wonderful pink bed. Pix had already set up residence on her pink bed, bringing out some pajamas and laying them on the bed. She started to reach for her waist, then stopped at the "belt" going around the center of her mage robe.

"I forgot I was wearing a robe, honestly." Pix mumbled, grabbing at her hat and placing it onto the bed. "It felt like a really comfy dress."

"If I had a lick of magical talent, I would probably try it out." Susan said, plopping herself onto the bed. She stripped off her armor, leaving the binder and underwear that she usually wore behind. She scooched back on the bed, and quickly covered herself.

Pix undid her belt, and slipped off the robe, leaving her bare bra and underwear. She unclipped the bra and flung it onto the bed. Taking the pajamas into her hands, she shoved her face into the open hole, popping her head and arms out of the nightgown she had chosen to wear that night.  She curled up on the bed, leaving the blankets below her.

The night turned dark, and the girls drifted off to sleep.

\---

Pix pulled on her robe again, stretching out her arms. Susan pulled on her shirt, then her armor over it. The mage pulled on her hat again, and spun around, letting her robe twirl outwards. Susan adjusted her cape, and watched the Mage as she grabbed her nightgown and shoved them into her bag. The warrior hopped off the bed, and headed for the door.

"H-Hey, wait a moment!" Pix grabbed her wand, and ran after Susan as she opened the door. "At least let me get ready!"

"Faster readiness leads to better time saving the world." Susan said, and Pix huffed, shoving her wand in her belt. Susan opened the door, and the warrior and mage walked out of the room.

Instantly, a woman walked over to them, wearing a maid outfit. "Good morning!" She chirped, with an edge of lifelessness to it. She held out a broomstick, and Pix's eyes widened slightly. "I have a special offer here! For only 140 gold, you can have this broomstick! It's more effective than the beginner wand!"

Susan stared at the broomstick, blinking. How was a broomstick better than a wand? Pix dug around in her bag, searching for her wallet. She brought it out, and grabbed onto a few gold pieces. The lady holding the broomstick grabbed onto the gold, and shoved the broomstick into Pix's outstretched hand. With the gold in hand, she ran off, humming happily to herself.

"...Well." Susan muttered, looking down at Pix, who was staring at the broomstick like it was the key to life. "That's something."

Pix flicked the broomstick out, and a flame burst out at the tip. It started out stronger than Pix's other wand's fire, and Pix let out a gleeful giggle. Susan snorted, and started for the stairway. Pix jumped in front of Susan, and ran down the stairs. "Last one outside is a rotten egg!"

Susan's eyes widened, and ran down the stairs after Pix. "Don't run ahead!"

When Susan reached the outside first before Pix, there was a bit of huffing. Pix accepted her loss and new status as Egg Mage by the taller warrior, and shoved some pink honey into her mouth with a spoon. Susan stared over at the honey for a moment.

Pix made a sound, and she spat out the pink honey on the ground. She stared at digusting pink blob on the ground, and popped the lid back onto the honey. She held it in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed.

  
"May I take that?" Susan asked. Pix looked at the warrior, and handed it over. The mage also handed over another spoon. Susan grabbed the spoon, popped the lid off, and followed after Pix as she ate the honey happily.


	5. Robins of Scarlett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casually traveling is usually boring. Luckily, Susan and a few particular monsters make things spice up a little bit. Also, did we mention that the pendant can summon people by Pix's side? Because... well...

Pix ran to the side, holding out her wand. A flame built on the tip, attracting the attention of one of the goblins. A pair of eyes floated into the sky in front of her, and Susan flicked her ponytail behind her, a smile rising on her face. Pix nodded, and the Goblin wandered in close. Pix exploded the fire right in the goblin's face, causing it to shoot backwards. It crumpled up, and a pair of eyes shot into the sky.

Pix stared into the sky after it, then got up from leaning close to the ground. "That's that." She said, stretching her arms. Susan walked after her, tapping her sword on the ground beside her. Pix tapped on the edge of her broomstick, humming softly.

The walk proceeded in silence. The birds chirped in the air, and the sun seemed to brighten the blue sky above. The mountains seemed softer, and the grass tickled at Pix's feet whenever she walked. Where did her perfectly good shoes go after she became a Mage, anyway? The black-haired mage considered this, tapping harder on her broomstick.

** Actually, ** The guardian spirit started, and startled both Pix and Susan. The guardian also made a yelp, and hurriedly said,  ** THE SHOES ARE WITH ME! I had to quickly change your clothes to fit your class, so I took them and put them into a realm by themselves. We definitely won't need them again, though! **

Pix groaned. "Can I have them back?"

** Hardship builds character! **

Susan smirked. "He's right, you know."

"Shuddup, Susan." Pix cracked a smile, betraying her actual thoughts. "I don't wanna hear it." She started walking faster, trying to speed ahead of Susan.

Susan chuckled, picking up her own speed to catch up to Pix. "You might as well! Don't run ahead of me, miss, or I'll lift you up and _throw you to the Inn!_ "

"Could you really do that?" Pix asked, turning backwards to face Susan. "The Inn is behind us now!"

"I totally strong enough to." Susan bragged, slowing down to get back to Pix's side. She puffed out her chest, and Pix turned back around, looking up at Susan. "Or, if I value your safety, I'll just lift you and carry you back."

"I think I would actually like that if I'm going to be walking barefoot." Pix mumbled, holding out a foot and hopping awkwardly as she shook it in the air.

Susan pretended to think. Then, she hummed, "Well, perhaps not if you're gonna complain about it all the time."

"You have boots, Susan!"

* * *

 

The two girls laughed as they traveled down the road. Pix stuck her tongue out at Susan complementing the taste of Butterfly Honey, and Susan seemed a little wary of the Goblin Ham that Pix enjoyed. Their topics moved onto other things, like the blues of the sky, or the purple wings of the giant butterfly- no, wait, that wasn't normal.

The giant butterfly had stayed in place until Pix had noticed it. When Pix glanced her green eyes upon the purple wings of the butterfly, it struck, having Pix skid across the ground. She had a giant bruise on her face now, and the Butterfly set its sights onto Susan, who was caught off guard and skidded the other way.

Pix held onto her broomstick with her left hand. Her right hand covered up her bruise, and her teeth were clenched. She waved her wand in the air, trying to make a flame. It sparked up right at the target, and the butterfly screeched as the flame took shape. Susan took the opportunity to run up and slash her sword across its eyes.  Pix swore she saw those eyes before. It looked sort of like-

The giant butterfly smacked her in the face, and she skidded back again, this time tripping backwards. She landed on her butt, and rubbed at her head, trying not to cry.  ** Don't think so! ** The guardian's voice boomed, and Pix felt something light fill her senses. The bruise on her face seemed to fade away, and Pix felt like she could actually fight better now.

"Need a bit of help!" Susan yelled, and Pix hopped onto her feet. 

Her eyes narrowed, she ran towards the Butterfly, broomstick held in the right hand and pointing towards the monster. The spark of flame was larger this time, and it screeched as Pix's powered-up strike sent it sprawling backwards.

Susan jumped into the air, and yelled, "JUMP SLASH!" She spun in the air, and sliced the Butterfly in two. The butterfly poofed, and left the face to jump off the body. This face remained for a while longer, and it hovered closer to Pix, a sorry look on it.

_"Sorry, shoulda believed you."_ The face said, and Pix realized it belonged to the town's guide, Robin. With that, the face floated away like the others had. Pix smiled after it, then looked over to Susan.

"You alright?"

Susan lifted up her sword, and sheathed it. "I'll be fine." She said. A smile turned upwards on her face, though, and she turned away from Pix. "Thanks, though."

* * *

Pix walked forward, placing her hands on the gate. Her eyes glanced over the Inn, which was still conveniently placed. How did that even happen? Susan was checking their items at the moment, but she would also notice soon enough. Pix brought out her wand, and flicked it in the air. Fire appeared in the air, and she didn't have to focus to have it even summon. She was progressing.

Susan looked up, and the washcloth rubbing down the side of her new sword stopped in place. "...This is going to keep happening."

"Looks like it." Pix responded, trying to channel her laid-back nature her parents said she had. "We go in?"

"Course." Susan said, getting to her feet. She sheathed her sword, and started to walk past the gates. Pix pushed off the gate, and sped to Susan's side. Susan looked down to Pix, and smirked. "You can wash your feet of whatever stuff you must've stepped in."

Pix's face paled even more than she was already. "Susan, don't."

Susan snorted, her smirk turning into a shit-faced grin. "I've already done it."

"Susan..."

They book the same room again. Pix was a bit disturbed by the pendant's silence, but she savored that night with Susan, chatting until the moon glimmered in the sky.

* * *

Pix slowly opened her eyes. The sun shimmered through the window, and... ugh, she really didn't want to get up. She clung to the blankets, looking over to Susan. The warrior was still sleeping. Pix took this as an opportunity to close her eyes, to try and drift back to wonderful slumber.

** Mmmmm. Nah. **

There was a loud SMACK, and then a soft groan. Pix shot up from her bed, trying to blink the drowsiness out of her eyes. A girl with robes, braids hanging from the base of her head, was sitting in the middle of their room, rubbing at her back. Pix stared at her green eyes, her black hair, her slightly tan skin... she looked cute.

Susan was already up and leaning down towards the girl, checking out if she was hurt. The girl exhaled a brief sigh of relief under her breath. Pix stared at the pendant on the desk, which was glowing slightly. "What the fuck?" She swore at it, and the girl looked over at Pix with a brief glare.

Well, the spirit said, holding back a laugh,  ** You can't beat the dark lord with only two people! You'll need a trusted team. ** The glowing pendant lifted up slightly, the eye closed on the pendant slightly opening in the direction of the girl. She froze up at the sight.  ** So, I summoned this girl here! **

"Thanks." Said girl mumbled, getting to her feet. "Was expecting some sort of warning." She pulled out a stick from her back, and waved it in front of her. A light was summoned at the tip of the staff, then enveloped the girl. The glow pulsated for a bit, and then faded. 

Susan started the conversation first. "So, you some kind of healer?"

"Yes." The girl said, placing her stick by her side. She had a tight grip on it.

"What's your name?" Pix asked, cuddling her blanket closer to her. 

The girl looked at Pix, then to Susan. The pendant clattered back onto the desk, and the girl's shoulders fell. "G...Good. I'm Scarlett. It's a pleasure to meet you both..."

"I'm Susan, she's Pix." Susan pointed to the both of them, and Pix flashed Susan a thankful smile.

Pix yawned. "And I'm also tired. Good night."

"B-But it's... morning...?" Scarlett said, but Pix was already drifting off again.


End file.
